


Just for tonight

by tetsuskitten



Series: The secrets we share [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Piercing, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Just for tonight, Yut-Lung tells him they don't have to be themselves. They can just fuck.





	Just for tonight

“When you sleep you look pretty angelic. Like the moon, you really do glow brightly. Too bad you’re rotten inside.” Shorter told him.

“I have orders, that’s all. Don’t take it personally.” Yut-Lung answered, unaffected.

Shorter was silent after that, distinct thoughts at play in his mind. The safety of his friends and how alluring Yut-Lung looked, legs crossed, reclining on the desk chair. Even though he was looking up at Shorter, it still felt like he was the one being looked down upon, pinned down with an effortless but heavy gaze.

“Do you want to forget about that for a while?” Yut-Lung asked, his tone giving nothing away, as if he could be asking Shorter to leave or anything else.

“What do you mean?” Shorter found himself leaning ever so slightly towards Yut-Lung.

“I mean I’m offering you a deal, just for tonight. You’re not you and I’m not me, I’ll lock the doors and turn down the lights. And you can do what you’re itching to do right now without feeling guilty.”

Shorter felt like arguing, like saying  _it’s not like that, i don’t want anything from you_ , but ever since he saw Yut-Lung resting peacefully in his bed, his long flowy hair splayed out beautifully along his shoulders, he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to be with that person, to be with Yau-si and not Yut-Lung.

 _I feel as if i’m falling into a trap somehow_ , Shorter thought, but he still observed as Yut-Lung got up and passed him by, his long hair trailing after him and the scent it gave off was intoxicating, almost like a poison, like getting drunk on a single drop. Shorter heard the door locking behind him and his heart rate picked up. Now was the time to back down from this, whatever this was. He couldn’t let himself be another one of Yut-Lung’s puppets.

Yut-Lung turned on the two lamps inside the room which gave off an orange hue, warming the room. Yut-Lung’s proximity caught him by surprise when he realized the other was already right in front of him, backing him up against the desk and placing himself between Shorter’s thighs.

“Shorter.” Yut-Lung whispered. “You can be whoever you want tonight, don’t let it go to waste.”

Shorter hesitated for a few seconds, he felt dizzy, no room to breathe with Yut-Lung’s perfume enveloping him like thick fog, thoughts scrambled like an encrypted computer file. Yut-Lung hadn’t moved further beyond staying there, pressed up against Shorter, no touching, no pressing on.

As if making up his mind, Shorter pushed forward forcing Yut-Lung to take a step back. Shorter locked eyes with the other man, who looked as enticing as ever in the glow of the bedroom lights. Shorter moved forward once more but this time Yut-Lung didn’t step away, standing there in his way instead, until Shorter pushed him one step, two steps, and Yut-Lung’s knees hit the mattress and he let himself fall, Shorter following rapidly, stopping himself inches away from Yut-Lung’s lips.

He didn’t hesitate this time, locking their lips together and instinctively getting one hand on Yut-Lung’s waist while the other allowed him to support his weight. Yut-Lung seemed to melt into the mattress, going pliant under Shorter’s hand which was making its way underneath his shirt. Shorter let his body fall further, letting it press against the other man’s. Yut-Lung let out a sigh which only spurred Shorter on, making his cock twitch in his jeans and letting him know that there was no way he was backing down now.

Shorter stopped and looked at Yut-Lung’s pale skin, his face barely showing any signs of feeling affected by any of this. He looked gorgeous, no doubt about that, and Shorter knew one thing. If he had only one chance, he better make it count. He got up from on top of the other and undressed, feeling Yut-Lung’s eyes on him all the while, even though the other made no move to either touch him or take off his own clothes.

When Shorter came back to bed Yut-Lung noticed the ball piercing jutting out of the head of his cock and his hand came up to Shorter’s thigh and pulled, telling him to come forward. When Shorter realized what Yut-Lung wanted to do he bit his lip and guided his cock to Yut-Lung’s mouth, which he unpromptedly opened, sticking his tongue out. Shorter slid it in and Yut-Lung grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling him forward until he could feel the head hit the back of Yut-Lung’s throat. Yut-Lung’s eyes began to water but he made no move to pull back, instead he looked up at Shorter and dug his nails in the flesh of the other’s thighs. Shorter started moving then, in and out of Yut-Lung’s mouth, grabbing a fistful of his hair to keep him in place.

Even though it felt incredible, the heat of Yut-Lung’s mouth enveloping him, hot and slick, he wanted more than that. He slid his cock out and let the saliva drip from Yut-Lung’s chin. He started undressing him then and once he was done, he slipped a hand underneath Yut-Lung’s back and positioned him on the bed so he was lying his head on the pillows comfortably. He already knew this was the way he wanted to fuck him, splayed out for him and looking into his gorgeous and delicate face.

He kissed Yut-Lung once more, sucking on his tongue, biting his neck as he came down his body. He scooched lower on the bed and spread Yut-Lung’s legs further apart, getting a hold of his cock and licking his hole. Finally, Yut-Lung seemed to vocalize his pleasure and was trying not to move away from Shorter’s tongue, but it was such a sensitive place. Shorter let go of his leaking cock to hold him in place and that way he could force his tongue inside the tight hole. He stopped for a bit before his right hand came up to Yut-Lung’s mouth who promptly opened it and sucked on Shorter’s fingers, coating them with saliva and making his cock twitch.

Shorter took his wet fingers and pushed one inside, taking Yut-Lung’s cock in his mouth to make him relax. Yut-Lung was trying but he couldn’t help but fist the sheets, surprised with himself, losing control of a situation for once, his body heating up all over, he felt like shivering. Shorter circled the head of Yut-Lung’s cock with his tongue, making the other gasp as he pushed a second finger at that moment.

“Shorter, Shorter…” Yut-Lung called, one of his hands coming up, reaching for Shorter, who quickly tangled their hands together, pressing them down on the mattress as he kissed Yut-Lung and moved two fingers inside him, feeling the tiny huffs of breath against his lips and wondering if anyone had ever seen how beautiful Yut-Lung looked this way.

Shorter took his fingers away slowly, though Yut-Lung still felt the discomfort of suddenly being empty but Shorter shushed him and kissed him again and again, making the other forget what he was whining about. Yut-Lung was touching him now too, hands coming up to roam his back. He traveled down slowly and got a hold of Shorter’s cock who stopped for a bit and looked at the other. Looking right into his eyes, Yut-Lung guided the tip of Shorter’s cock down to his hole, feeling the cold metal piercing make contact with his skin and the fat head of Shorter’s cock push in as Shorter slowly allowed himself to push down. Shorter’s hands came up to pet Yut-Lung’s hair and Yut-Lung’s mouth was open in a breath he couldn’t take in when he felt the rest of Shorter’s cock enter him and he whined out a moan. When Shorter pulled back, the drag of the piercing against his tight walls made Yut-Lung tremble and turn his head away, bury his sounds on the pillows. But when Shorter pushed back in, with rapid force, he couldn’t help but scream out.

Shorter smiled down at him, wicked, and sat on his knees. His forward motion made Yut-Lung pull his legs up and then down around Shorter’s back. Leaning slightly down, Shorter’s hands came up to Yut-Lung’s throat, squeezing the air out of him as he began fucking into him forcefully. Yut-Lung could barely make a sound and his untouched cock was aching for some pressure but he didn’t try to reach for it. Their eyes were locked the entire time and as Shorter felt himself coming closer, he leaned down further and whispered into Yut-Lung’s lips.

“Come with me.” He said as he used his other hand to grab Yut-Lung’s cock, licking it to cover it with spit and reaching down, fisting the sensitive tip of the other man’s cock. As he was coming his grip on Yut-Lung’s throat became stronger and that threw Yut-Lung over the edge, tears spilling from his eyes from his orgasm, unable to cry out.

After he came, he withdrew slowly and kissed his way around Yut-Lung’s neck to soothe the ache, petting his hair at the same time.

 _For just one night_ , Yut-Lung said.

_For just one night you’re mine._


End file.
